Integrated circuits are designed using various processing and switching technology. An example of an integrated circuit switching technology that is commonly used makes use of switching devices that are referred to as field effect transistors. A field effect transistor (FET) is a semiconductor device that can be fabricated as an n-type device or a p-type device, and can be fabricated using a variety of processing technologies. Non-limiting examples of fabrication technologies are referred to as metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS). There are many other examples of processing technologies. Integrated circuit designs are typically constrained by a number of different design requirements. For example, an integrated circuit design may be constrained by the fabrication process that will be used to fabricate the integrated circuit chip. One design constraint involves the connection of a gate terminal of a FET to a constant logical value instead of to a supply voltage. Therefore, it would be desirable to generate a constant logic value.